


Given, Taken, Gone.

by fireyicegirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, so basically depressed!adrien & depressed-ish!marinette, this is my first fic in a while be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyicegirl/pseuds/fireyicegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You give. They take. You're empty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given, Taken, Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt about depressed!Adrien on tumblr and decided to give it a go.  
> (trigger warning: this fic's theme is depression)

he gave everything. he poured his soul, his entire being into everything that he did.

be a hero, do something to be remembered as more than _his_ son.

hide your true feelings, no one cares about them.

they just want your looks, not how you feel. keep giving, keep letting them take everything until you’re empty.

and even if you’re empty keep giving, because god knows if you give nothing they’ll all leave you.

give until your soul is gone, til you’re hollow.

even when you’re hollow, pretend like you aren’t.

and even if your entire being has been given away, taken from you, don’t let _her_ know.

keep up your cocky act, even if you are considered bad luck.

because if she knows then she’ll leave too.

just like they all did.

they ran from you, because god, who could love a boy like you?

maybe that girl who sits behind me, you’ll think.

the girl who always smells of sweets, who can barely form a sentence around you.

but oh, you poor boy.

how could she love you if she can barely talk to you?

throw that silly thought out of your mind, have you forgotten?

no one could ever love someone like you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it jumped around too much, but that's just how depression works sometimes. One thought leads to another but there's always that reoccurring thought. For Adrien I thought "no one could love you" as a side effect of his mother leaving, he may believe it was because she didn't love him.
> 
> Leave some feedback maybe?


End file.
